Motionless in White
by LadyGreyBergamot
Summary: The Doctor, Rose, Martha and Donna suddenly find themselves aboard a regular, human naval ship. When Rose has something dire she needs to try to tell him, he brushes her off coldly. What happens when he finds out is just... "horrific" ...according to the Doctor...


**Hey everyone! LadyGrey here with a new Doctor Who story. I had a dream of this one night, well not exactly this.. there's no dogs... I had started this in September on the plane to the Bahamas and just finished earlier today. I hope you like this story. [:**

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANY CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS FILM! BLOOP!**

**~LadyGreyBergamot~**

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, and Donna Noble were together being flung all over the place while the Tardis took them to their destination.<p>

It landed with a painful crash, resulting in moans and groans while the console started to smoke. The Doctor, confused, ran to the door to see where they had just landed. His eyebrows knit together in confusion as he looked around.

They were aboard a naval ship in the Atlantic Ocean. _That's odd, what are we doing aboard a normal human ship? Something must have brought us here…_ He thought to himself.

"Hey Doctor, when are we?" Donna asked the puzzled man.

"Hmm… I would say 2026, give or take. Not too far into your future. This is an American ship, you can tell by the way the ship is designed and-"

"The American flags?" Martha finished while pointing up to the flags that were flapping in the breeze. "Nah, I wouldn't have guessed that, not at all." She gave a sarcastic smile.

The Doctor replied with an eye roll.

There was a loud bang followed by a rumble coming from below deck. "Shall we go investigate, Doctor?" Donna suggested.

"Let's go," He replied, lacking his enthusiasm he normally had. He seemed so emotionless since they left their last destination.

"Doctor… We need to talk." Rose said and put her hand gently on his shoulder. He looked down coldly at her and violently shrugged her hand off of him. Her eyes widened in shock and sadness.

"Doctor… please!" She called out.

Hie eyes shot warning signs at her, "Not, now."

She walked to the side of the ship and sat down leaning against the edge and stared down at the floor. Neither of them seemed to notice Donna and Martha left without them.

He signed and stood there watching her. She seemed so lost in thought it almost made him curious enough to ask her what she wanted to tell him.

* * *

><p>On the Tardis, they had a terrible argument about killing people on the last planet they were on. Rose was almost one of those people - the Doctor hadn't noticed she was one. She then blamed him for her almost death and he felt betrayed she could actually blame him for such a thing.<p>

Since then, the Doctor and Rose had been avoiding each other. Donna and Martha had acted as if they didn't know what had happened... Both of them didn't want to get involved in something like this.

* * *

><p>"Doctor… I'm going to die…" Her eyes stayed fixated on the floor.<p>

"Look, I didn't know you were there! That doesn't mean I'm going to let you get killed!" He screamed out harsher than intended.

She flinched and felt heartbreak run through-out her body as the man she loved scolded her. Her eyes started to water as she wondered how she would tell him she has been coughing up large amounts of blood…

"I think I need to go home… I don't want you worrying about me anymore… Please, take me home, Doctor…" She uttered quietly.

The Doctor just stared at her, his face neutral, mind going crazy. He doesn't want to leave her… The woman whom he cherishes, admires, cares about, and _loves_.

"But… Rose… Listen… I'm so sorry for what happened… I swear on my life that I will never let you get hurt. Just... please… Don't leave me, Rose." He begged. Never before had he begged. This was something Rose never wanted to see; the Doctor so vulnerable.

Warm tears now ran down her pink cheeks at a rapid pace. She didn't want to leave him… but she's scared to tell him of her condition.

She started coughing up blood a few weeks ago, but very small amounts. Six days ago, more blood came up as she choked for air. She was too frightened to tell him them, and she still is for a matter of fact. If he got this upset over her asking to return home… how was she supposed to tell him something_ this _dire?

_"Doctor!_ Rose! Come quickly!" Martha screamed worriedly from the ramp that led down into a dark corridor under the ships deck. The Doctor turned hesitantly and ran to his other companions.

Rose on the other hand started coughing violently and blood came out in large amounts. She couldn't seem to catch her breath or stop coughing.

She began worrying and feeling light headed from the constant coughing. "Doc-" she coughed, "tor-" she coughed again. She barely got her words out in between gasps for air and violent, bloody coughs. _I'm going to die here… Alone… on a foreign ship in my future… Doctor… I love you so much… I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..._ Her head was spinning rapidly and eventually, she collapsed onto the floor, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth, down her cheek, and onto the cold, wooden floorboards…

* * *

><p>"Jack… What are you doing here?" The Doctor questioned coldly.<p>

"I'm just here on vacation, _Doctor_… Where's that cute blonde of yours? Got rid of her too? I thought you cared about her." Jack teased sarcastically.

The Doctor spun around quickly to notice Rose hasn't followed them. "Rose!?" He ran to where he had left her on the side of the ship…

The sight he saw when he got there was just horrific… It was a sight he never wanted to see in his hundreds of years of life…

His hearts dropped from his chest and he felt sick to his stomach. He ran to the side of the ship and threw up the bile from his chest into the splashing water beneath.

Rose… _his Rose…_ was lying dead on the floor… Pale… bloody… but still managed to somehow look so beautiful… He kneeled down by her side slowly and gently.

Donna, Martha and Jack stood on the ramp, quietly crying, watching him. Jack even shed tears for her. Donna and Martha became quite close with the young blonde, even though they all fancied the sexy timelord they were travelling with. They both knew the Doctor's hearts belonged to Rose, and Rose only…

"Rose… Rose I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Why didn't you tell me earlier you were-" And that's when it struck him… She did… "This was what you meant… Oh Rose…" He started trembling violently as tears flowed from his eyes and he started sobbing loudly.

He bent over her and cried loudly into her chest as she laid there silently. He gently kissed her after wiping the still wet blood from off her face. He whispered into her ear so only she could hear, "I love you… Rose Tyler…"

He got up to his knees, lifted her bridal style in his arms, then stood up. He began walking her to the Tardis.

Martha quietly asked, "Doctor… What did you say to her...?"

"Something I should have said a whole lot earlier."

Once on the Tardis with Donna, Martha and Jack even, the Doctor asked his request to them all. "Jack, run a warm bath… Donna, please wash her, **_gently_**," He said sternly then continued, "When that's done, Martha would you please find her something nice to wear… I don't want to return her to her mother all dirty and bloody… Please… And thank you…" They all nodded and left to go get Rose cleaned.

* * *

><p>The Doctor entered Roses room on the Tardis to find her lying down in a bed, clean. She was wearing the white dress he had given her on their first date a few months back…<p>

A tear ran down his cheek as he looked at her… She looked absolutely beautiful as she laid there… _Motionless in White..._


End file.
